Have I Told You Lately
by sissy43148
Summary: This is a sequal to I Love You Always Forever. Sid and Diego are happily mated and the heard is going strong when a wolf shows a very strong liking to Sid and changes things around. Sid/Diego, Crash/OC, Eddie/OC
1. Chapter 1

Sequal to "I love you always forever"

In this world we encounter people that make us ask questions. Questions such as, "What's happened in their life to make them that way?", "What can I do to be more like them or less like them?", or "If there really is a heavenly father or something of the sort then why do they insist on keeping this one particular person alive even though all this person does is annoy everyone they come into contact with?", which is in turn followed with "And if there truly is a heavenly father or something then do you think that father would forgive for disposing of this person because they _are _supposed to forgive for anything if you are truly sorry, and I _would _be truly sorry...". Yet all Diego could think of as he looked at his precious sloth was "How did I get so lucky?" and "Honestly, how can something so weak that they can't run for longer than a minute have the energy to talk for _hours_ on end without pause?"

Though if Diego was really tempted to ask either of these questions he would not be able to for the one person that made the saber feel lucky and that could talk for hours on end would not allow a pause long enough for the saber to ask because he was currently preoccupied with talking. About...talking.

"I hate it when you meet a person and you try talking to them about something like, I don't know, the weather and all they wanna do is turn the conversation onto them. Like I hate it when you got somebody in your face. You've trying to give them a hint, and they won't leave. There's that awkward silence."(Shrek) Sid finally took pause and, of course, a silence set in though it wasn't particularly awkward. It felt contented. And said silence only lasted a few seconds because instead of the original three man heard, there was now a five man and one woman heard.

"I hate being bored." Crash said in a very bored tone.

"Me too! We should do something not boring." Eddy replied.

"Good idea, Eddy! But what's there to do that isn't boring?"

"I don't know, Crash. Let's go find out!"

"Be careful!" Ellie yelled out after them.

"And don't wake up any hibernating carnivors again!" Manny shouted.

"One time!" Crash or Eddie shouted back and then disapeared into the trees.

"Those two get into more trouble than I do." Sid joked.

"They are shooting for a 75% trouble starting and you are at a 60%." Manny replied.

"Exactly!" Sid shouted triumphantly.

"Yeah, but remember, there are two of them and one of you so that totals out to 32% for one of them." Diego said with a laugh and nuzzled Sid quickly before pulling away again.

"Awww." Sid huffed and looked at the ground.

"It's okay, Sid. You make the fire and help us stick together so you get extra points. That takes your 60% and takes it down to a 43%." Ellie said

"I know I'm not the smartest one in the heard, but that math is deffinately not making sense." Sid said while scratching the spot on his stomach.


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry it took so long to update it.

As far as those questions that a person has throughout their life about other people, Sid had too many to count. Most were superflous ones though such as, "Do you think they like eating blue berries or red ones more?", or "How many toes do they have?", or "How annoying can I be before they threaten my life?", but with Jarrod all he could think was "Why does he keep staring at me?"

A shiver travled up the sloths spine as, again, he felt the eyes of the wolf on him. He looked over his shoulder to see the wolf staring unabashedly at him as he followed close behind. Diego noticed as well and gave a low growl, putting his ears down and glancing back at the wolf. The wolf glanced over at Diego quickly and then gave one last look towards Sid before looking away and adressing the group.

"I truely do appreciate you letting me travel with you for the night. It's hard not having a heard of your own to travel with." Jarrod said.

"Oh no, it's really no problem! As you can well see, we have a very diverse group here." Ellie said very good naturedly.

"Thank you, though, regardless. Not many would openly welcome a carnivor such as myself with them. Not even strong mamoths such as you would allow it so willingly." Jarrod replied.

"Uh huh, now what exactly happened to _your _heard again?" Manny asked, not being entirely confortable with the wolf yet. Like the wolf said, not even a mamoth as stong as him...

"I was seperated from them in a blizzard. I was scouting ahead because the women, they had had their puppies, and we were being very cautious. The storm picked up and I had no choice but to take cover. I tried finding them in the morning, but alas their scent was gone as was their tracks. I heard that there was a pack of wolves with puppies passing through this way, so I had to follow." Jarrod explained slowly, his eyes drifting to Sid who was paying close attention to the story.

"Aww, so sad."Sarah said with a sniffle.

"I totally agree. That story is that sadest one I've ever heard."Eddie replied, not really knowing what the story was about, but knowing that Sarah didn't like it one bit, so it was bad.

"Puppies? How many?"Sid didn't really like that the wolf was staring at him, but he did love children.

"At least sixteen, maybe eighteen. Its kind of hard to tell really since they are always bouncing around. So adorable." Jarrod said with a smile.

Sid nodded eagerly and went off about children and how he always saw himself as a role model to them. Then he started talking about when he was a kid which led to a long biography about his life leading up to the day before. Jarrod seemed very interested in the whole tale, which Diego didn't really like so he made it a point to be more interested, which annoyed Jarrod. When Sid was finally done talking, he noticed that Diego and Jarrod were busy glaring at each other intensly, which everyone else noticed a while before. A rather tense silence set in between the larger mammals while the weasles and opossums were talking obliviously to the rest of the heard.

"So, uh, Jarrod, do you have any puppies of your own?"Ellie asked trying to break the awkward silence.

"No. I wish I did. I hope that one day I can find a person that I can settle down with and take in some children, but I haven't met that person yet." Jarrod explained.

"Oh, I'm sure you'll find that person soon. A nice guy like you. Why, the lady wolves must be all over you."Ellie went on, happy for the distraction of pleasant conversation.

"Well, there have been a few offers, but none of which I've felt inclined to take." The wolf said calmly.

"Why's that?"Ellie asked.

"Well, other than the fact that I loved none of them, they were all wolves and they were all female." Jarrod explained forwardly.

"Oh, well, that's...nice."Ellie finished lamely.

"This place is, like, homo-central, huh?"Sharice asked, ignoring the annoyed looks from everyone else, except Crash.

"Well, not everyone here is, you kno...that way. I mean, I'm not."Crash said with a flirtatious smile, which the ermine responded to with one of her own.

They traveled in silence once again, except the opossums and ermines, who were all busily chatting away. All with their own thoughts that were begging to be voiced but no one wanting to make the situation more awkward. However, one saber tooth just couldn't hold back his curiousity.

"So, if you don't like female wolves, what kind of mate do you want?" Diego asked trying to sound as nonchalant as possible.

"I'm not sure, but I'm becoming rather smittien with herbavors, oddly enough. I suppose I'm taking after you, eh?"Jarrod replied as kindly as possible.

"I guess you are. Just don't try to take too much. I'm a very territorial person by nature. Besides, nobody likes a glutton." Diego quipped back.

"I would never think to invade in _your _territory, Diego. But, it has been to my knowledge that carnivorous _cats_ have a habit of claiming things that they have no right to." Jarrod said, sending Diego a challenging look.

"Care to specify exactly what you think I'm claiming that doesn't belong to me? Beccause I can assure you that I've rightfully earned everything that I have." Diego replied and gave a glare that fully explained the phrase, 'If looks could kill.'

"I didn't mean you in particular, just cats. No need to be so touchy, Diego." Jarrod answered smoothly.

"Oh, he's touchy all right!"Crash put in loudly.

"Oh, yeah! If the sounds we heard from Sid last night were any indication, he may very well be the most touchy tiger in the world." Eddy agreed, which led to the opossums trying to choke back galls of laughter.

"You were listening to us?"Sid cried out in indignation and embarassment while Diego sent Jarrod a smug smirk which was met with a angry huff and a glare.

"Like we had any other choice."Crash said.

"So, like, we're gonna have to listen to them...do it?"Sharice asked, wrinkling her nose up.

"That's kind of...gross."Sarah said.

"You guys _are _kind of loud."Ellie said shyly, looking at Sid.

"_Kind _of. I figured that what kept you guys going was young love at first, but how long has it been? We hear you, well not both of you, mostly Sid, every time. It's annoying when you're trying to get to sleep, but I gotta say, I'm pretty impressed."Manny said with a laugh.

"But why didn't you tell us?"Sid yelled.

"We did, on sevral occasions."Ellie replied.

"You probably don't remember because it was always after you two...went...on your little _adventures. _That was our bad. We should have waited until you had you sufficient rest."Manny said.

"Well, then why wouldn't you do something about it?"Sid asked Diego, thouroughly flustered.

"I did try. You didn't like the rock in your mouth and you ate the apple."Diego replied, getting close to Sid and breathing on his neck.

After some more awkward conversation, the heard decided that it was time to settle in and find a place to camp out. After wood was gathered, Sid made a fire for the group.

"You can build fire?"Jarrod asked, sincerely intregued.

"Ah, yes, it's one of my many tallents."Sid replied in a way that he thought was nonchalant, but was rather smug and obnoxious, while polishing his nails on his round stomache.

"Well, then, I should like to see what other _fascinating _tallents you have." Jarrod said with half lidded eyes.

"I'm sure you would, but unfortunately, you'll have to wait, because we have a big day ahead of us, and since he was sleep deprived last night..."Diego said with a smirk.

"As were the rest of us!"Eddie interrupted.

"Well, you would understand that he needs his sleep."Diego finished.

Though Diego desperately wanted to take Sid somewhere and...relieve some stress and ban his thoughts of the wretched wolf, he knew that Sid would never go for it now that he knew that everyone elese knew what they did, which made him role his eyes because what else would they be doing? Did Sid really think that everyone else thought they were taking a walk and talking or cuddling all those times. Yes, Diego concluded after a moments thought, he probably did.

Diego resided himself to a night without mating, but was happy enought to simply be near his mate. He didn't trust that wolf. When they all layed down to go to sleep, except Crash and Eddy, who hung up to go to sleep, Diego layed down next to _his _sloth, _his _Sid, and pulled the lovable oaf as close as possible and inhaled his scent deeply.

Sid, not entirely sure what was going with his saber, but knowing that it had everything to do with with the wolf, sighed happily as Diego pulled him closely, hoping that tomorrow the lovable saber would be in a better mood and the wolf would not be so inclined to try and annoy Diego, and stop staring at him, though he didn't _really _mind it so much. This thought settled heavily in the pit of Sid's stomach. He knew he wasn't the smartest tool in the box, or whatever, but he knew that the only person who should stare at him like the wolf stared at him was Diego. He burried his face deeply into Diego's chest, content to be held for the night.


	3. Chapter 3

SORRY! I take forever to upload, and I hate that in writers on here!

Jarrod sat the next morning and looking at the sloth that had so easily caught his eye. Sid was still sprawled on the ground, snoring loudly. He had to admit, that wasn't so attractive…but he wanted him. Why? He was small, weak, easily dominated…and so oblivious to the world around him that it was almost criminal! He needed a strong hand to guide him and love him and steer him in the right direction. Mainly in the direction that lead him towards Jarrod! Yet everywhere the sloth was, there was his 'mate', the saber tooth!

_Diego! _The thought of that name alone made Jarrod let out a low growl, which caused Sid to kick his legs and make an odd gurgling noise. Looking at the sight before him, Jarrod had to ask himself: "Do I _really_ want him? Would I stay with him? Protect him? Love him?"

The answer was a rather simple, "No." He wanted to use him in a way, until he had no need to stay. He didn't want to kill him, of course. But that soft, vulnerable little body…the mere thought of what he could do sent shivers racing up his spine. He would have that sloth. What was stopping him? A little 'kitty cat'? That was a trivial matter to Jarrod.

Speaking of the little 'kitty cat', Diego came sauntering up to the circle and sent Jarrod a hard glare when he noticed that he was staring at Sid. Jarrod chose to ignore it, though he was thrilled to know that he was getting to the saber. Diego bent his head down and nuzzled Sid, keeping eye contact with Jarrod the entire time.

Jarrod may have felt a little bad about his plans to use Sid if it hadn't of been for Diego. Honestly, who was that carnivore trying to fool? It was a trick, to provide him with sex and a stable place in a herd. Jarrod applauded him on his prowess, but it didn't matter. Diego knew the playing field, obviously, and Sid…well, Sid was just Sid. If he was used and left, would he change? Jarrod didn't think Sid had the brains to feel that much pain in his heart. A little cold of him, he noted, but he still believed it to be true. All he needed was some alone time with that sloth…

Jarrod's opportunity came later when Diego went out in search of a meal. He wouldn't eat in front of Sid, trying to further prove his 'love'. Jarrod admired the cat's tact, and admired his own as he smoothly slid up to the sloth.

"Why, hello there." Jarrod practically purred out with a friendly smile.

"Oh, hey! How's it going? Are you liking the heard so far? We usually get some odd stares, but we're really pretty normal! Like I was telling this one girl I met the other day, she was a…oh what do you call them? They have fur…and teeth…" Sid started trying to illustrate what could be any creature, so Jarrod cut him off before he could continue on.

"I've been wanting to talk to you alone. You're so interesting, and it's so hard to talk when everybody is crowding around. You must be the highest member in your herd." This was delivered from a seemingly sincere look that Jarrod knew would make Sid take the bait.

"Well…not really? That'd be…Manny." Sid stated with a slight tone of dejection.

"Oh, so a second in command type? Still, impressive to say the least." Jarrod edged Sid on.

"Well…no, not that either. I guess if you'd give a rank, then I'd be…last." Sid was practically oozing depression and obviously needed a pick-me-up, which Jarrod so easily supplied. With a fake gasp, Jarrod put his acting skills to the test.

"But... but you, you provide the fire, the warmth that keeps them alive and together at night! You give stories that lift their spirits. Without you, they'd be lost, I'm sure!" Jarrod cooed to Sid and got as close as he dared without making it completely obvious what he was trying to do.

"Do…you really think so?" Sid ask, slightly surprised.

People didn't usually give him compliments or reassurance unless they knew him well, and even then, that was probably because they felt the need, not the want to. It wasn't hard to see that Sid, underneath all that talking, was self-conscious. He needed that attention, sometimes, the kind that even Diego didn't always give him. To know he was loved was one thing, but needed? If he died, what would the herd do? How long would it take before they forgot about him, found a replacement? How long would it be before Diego…Sid pushed the thoughts far from his mind with a grimace.

"Of course! You are, without a doubt, the most intriguing member of this odd group. You have made me feel more welcome than anyone else. I can see why the…saber is so taken with out." Jarrod moved just a bit closer, lowering his lids, trying to turn his charm up.

"Neither can I, honestly! I mean, look at me! I may talk a big game, but I know I'm not the best looking twig on the tree, okay? Sometimes, I just feel so…useless…" Sid let out a sigh of sadness. Jarrod was like a parasite, feeding off of it.

"When I look at you, I see somebody amazing. Somebody kind, loving, intelli…er…funny, and definitely attractive. Why, if Diego wasn't in the picture, I'd…well, I can barely bring myself to say it!" Jarrod turned his head away, faking a bashful look.

"Really? I mean, do you honestly believe that?" Sid asked, full of unsuspecting hope.

"Yes, I do. I only hope I find somebody half as good as you. You and Diego must be very happy together." Jarrod was hoping the sloth would reveal a clue of some sort, some weakness he could find.

"Yeah, most of the time we are. I just wish that he could be honest with me all the time, would tell me things like you just said more often! I never stop complementing him!" Which was true. Sid always found a way to let Diego know that he appreciated every little thing he did! He just wanted the same thing in return.

"If you were my mate," Jarrod paused for dramatic effect and dropped his voice lower, "I'd tell you every day how I loved you and how I wanted to spend the rest of eternity together."

Sid was quiet for a moment, staring at the wolf, all sorts of confusing emotions rushing through his head. He loved Diego, he really did! And he thought…no, he knew the Diego loved him back. But that didn't mean he didn't enjoy being complemented and lavished with good thoughts! With all that in mind, Sid could only think to ask:

"How long is an eternity?" Falling back perfectly into the role of Sid.


	4. Chapter 4

Sid's heart was lifted by his chat with Jarrod. He didn't receive compliments that often, let alone the kind of compliments that Jarrod has supplied him with. He liked hearing how he was needed and…he hated to say it…but he liked knowing he was desired by somebody other than Diego. Diego had other people flirting with him _all _the time! Male and female! And sometimes…he'd flirt back.

It hurt Sid to think that Diego could ever think or feel about anyone else the way he said he felt about Sid. That's why Sid just ignored the pang in his chest whenever he saw somebody hit on Diego. Now, Diego didn't return the compliments or anything, but occasionally he'd get a smirk on his face, the same kind that he got when Sid complimented him. And he'd compliment them back sometimes. He rarely ever complimented Sid.

Sid squashed these thoughts and insecurities down when he saw Diego come back from hunting. Jarrod had gone off somewhere after they finished talking, leaving Sid to his thoughts. Sid quickly racked his brain trying to find a conversation topic that wouldn't let Diego know about Sid's depressing thoughts. Snow? No. Food? No. Manny? No. Food? Wait, he already thought of that…mmmm, berries sounded soooo good right now!

"Well, you seem to be thinking hard about something." Diego said in a monotone voice.

"Wha…? Oh, yeah, just thinking about…stuff. How was hunting?" Sid enthused; happy he found something to distract Diego with.

"What kind of stuff?" Diego asked, ignoring Sid's question.

"Well, um…stuffy stuff? I was just talking to Jarrod and…" At hearing Jarrod's name, Diego let out a low growl. He was NOT too fond of that wolf, if that wasn't abundantly clear by now.

"What? He seems pretty nice to me!" Sid went on, a goofy smile plastered on his face at the thought of the earlier conversation.

"I don't like him or trust him at all! He's too cozy with you! He won't stop sucking up to you every chance he gets, even though he knows that you're mine!" Diego said, finally letting out the angry thoughts he'd kept bottled up. Now, Sid would just agree to stop talking to Jarrod and that would be that!

"What do you mean, "Too cozy with me? "?" Sid asked, confused at Diego's angry tone.

"Oh, come on! You had to have noticed! He's always following you around, always talking to you, keeps complimenting you at every step! It's obvious!" Diego was seething at Jarrod by now.

"Well, so what?" Sid asked, a little offended by Diego's comments.

"What do you mean, "So what?"?" Diego exclaimed.

"What, can't somebody be interested in me and what I have to say? Is it so hard to believe that somebody could actually be interested in my opinions or even… be interested in me? Or is that really so hard to believe?" Sid demanded.

"Well, no they can't be interested in you when you **are mine!**" Diego ground out through clenched teeth.

This was probably the worst possible time that the two little weasletts and opossums decided to make themselves known, but they did.

"Hey, we heard shouting!" Sharice exclaimed, Crash in tow.

"We decided to come investigate!" Eddie called out, Sarah close by.

"Now is **not **the time!" Diego growled.

"Well, I happen to think it's the perfect time! I know you probably think I'm weak and pitiful, but I have a brain, okay? I can think for myself! And I think that you're just angry at the thought that somebody could actually find me attractive besides you!" Sid shouted out, oblivious to the others gathering around.

"What's going on here?" Manny asked, walking up to the gathering. Diego wasn't paying attention this time, and was talking to Diego instead.

"Yes, I AM! This is a stupid argument to even be having! That wolf is breathing down your neck and I can't get angry?" Diego was getting increasingly angry and was slightly hurt that his little sloth wasn't agreeing with him.

"No, because whenever anyone else is breathing down **your **neck, I don't say anything! How many times has somebody flirted with you **in front **of me and you said nothing? And now, when somebody takes an interest in me, it's a crime?" Sid was very close to crying by this point, but he held it in. He would not be seen as weak at this point.

"Well, excuse me if I get angry when somebody is trying to take my mate away from me! And I bet he's only doing all of this to make me angry!" Diego raged on.

Suddenly, Sid was very silent. Sharice and Sarah made a unified gasp, making Crash and Eddie exchange confused looks. Manny, however, knew that Diego made a very bad mistake just then and winced for his friend. Diego was confused as well and looked around from Sid to the group.

"What? What did I say?" Diego asked.

"So…the only way somebody could be interested to me is…if it's to make you angry? Nobody can just be attracted to me?" Sid asked in a small and quavering voice. Diego's eyes widened and he went to say something, anything that might make it better, but Sid cut him off.

"Then why are you here, Diego? Or are you just with me for convenience? Well, I don't want your pity or your hand outs. I'm done with this. I'm done with being to one to bring all the emotional parts to this relationship and you only having to supply the physical stuff." Sid had started crying by this point and, upon finishing his small speech, which he was kind of proud of, he turned and ran away.

"Sid! Wait!" Diego called out after sitting a minute in shock. He went to follow after him, but Sharice and Sarah stood up and stopped him.

"You are such a **jerk**!" Sharice cried out.

"Yeah! I can't believe you would **say **that!" Sarah agreed.

"I mean, aren't you supposed to, like, be in love or something?" Sharice asked.

"Because that is totally not the way to talk to a woman!" Sarah said!

"What's going on here?" Ellie asked as she walked up to the group (I don't have an explanation for why she wasn't there. Use your imagination!)

And Diego sat there, looking between everything and having no idea where Sid was or what he could say to make it up for him. And sitting there, he had a sinking feeling that he had royally screwed up and that it could only get worse from here.


	5. Chapter 5

Jarrod had heard it all and he was torn between being please for himself and pitying poor little Sid. Diego had blown his cover then, huh? Oh well, worked out well for Jarrod! He followed Sid when he ran away, keeping his fair distance away. Sid ran a bit before slowing down and turning in circles. He looked around and realized he didn't know where he was. After that he promptly sat down and started crying. Poor little Sid! Well, it was up to Jarrod to make it better then, now wasn't it?

"Now, what's this? My dear friend, Sid! Whatever would make you run out here and start crying like this?" Jarrod asked, moving to stand near the sloth, who perked up upon hearing the wolf's voice.

"Jarrod? What're you doing out…oh, it's…it's Diego!" Sid went back to crying.

"What about him? What could your mate have done to put you in this sort of mood?" Jarrod questioned smoothly.

"He…we got into a fight over…you." Sid finished quietly.

"Me? Why, there's no need to fight over me! There's enough to go around!" Jarrod joked mildly, trying to perk the little sloths mood. Truth be told, he didn't enjoy seeing him sad. It wasn't love, but he did **like **the sloth. Sid laughed a little at the joke, but quickly resumed his sad expression.

"He was mad because…well, he thought you were **hitting **on me. How funny is that? I mean you, you're you and I'm…me!" Sid smiled, trying to make it into a joke.

"What's wrong with you being you or me being me? We are who we are, are we not?"

"Yeah, wait…what?" Sid was Sid, let's remember this. Jarrod chuckled a little at this.

"And, truth be told…I was…flirting just a little." Jarrod lowered his lead, feigning embarrassment.

"R…really?" Sid was surprised, to say the least.

"Well, of course you silly sloth! I was batting my eyelashes at you like a lovesick puppy. I knew you couldn't possibly feel the same, though, because of…" Jarrod trailed off, hoping Sid could connect the dots.

"Diego." Sid finished quietly.

"Him, yes." Jarrod replied, peering up at the sloth, who was studying his hands.

"Well, you might not have to worry about that now, huh?" Sid asked, his voice soft and sad.

At that moment, Jarrod felt very angry. At himself for trying to get the sloth and use him and at Diego for luring Sid into a false relationship and getting the poor thing all worked up and heartbroken. But, wasn't that what Jarrod was doing? That was like the tree calling the bush green. (Like my play on words there?)

"Listen, I don't know what he said, but I'm sure that it wasn't true and isn't worth your precious tears." Jarrod said, scooting closer to the sloth, genuinely wanting to comfort him. He really hated himself right now for what he was doing, but he had come this far. He would just help him get back on his feet and then leave. No broken hearts, no using… well, no promises, but he'd try!

"He said…he said that the only reason you were interested in me…was to make him angry. As if I'm not even…good enough for somebody to want me." He shook his head frowned.

"That's not true! I'm interested in you for you. And you're obviously good enough. He wants you? I know he does because I could smell him all over you when you two get back from your late night _walks._" Jarrod reassured much to Sid's embarrassment.

"And he is so possessive over you. He probably didn't mean what he said to you." Jarrod winced at the thought of how he was turning the sloth back into the arms of a saber whom he believed didn't care about Sid, but he had to.

"Why are you saying that? If you're interested in me, then why aren't you trying to tell me that he's horrible and he's mean and stupid and that he's a big dumb jerk?" Sid asked, somewhat bewildered.

"Well…" Jarrod began sheepishly, ready to spill his guts when a loud noise interrupted them.

"Sid!" Diego called out, running towards them, a loud rumbling coming not far behind.


	6. Chapter 6

"What are _**you **_doing here?" Sid asked crossing his arms and doing his best to look angry, which was pretty easy considering the situation.

"There's no time! We have to go before…"Diego rushed out but was cut off by the rest of the heard running in.

"Darn is you two!" Manny shouted at Crash and Eddie who were squeezing onto Ellie's tusks while Sharice and Sarah clung to Manny's head.

"It wasn't our fault! " Eddie called out.

"How were we supposed to know that those oxes were dangerous?" Crash defended.

"It's actually oxen and how could you possibly not know that?" Ellie screamed.

All the while, angry muskoxen were on gaining on them and Diego was trying to get Sid to run away, which he did when he saw how angry those muskoxen looked. Sid ran as fast as he could, which was not so fast, especially since he waved his hands, making a bigger target of himself. Many scooped up Sid, but didn't have time to put him on his back because he had to focus on running. Sid bounced up and down screaming and hanging onto Manny's trunk for dear life.

Meanwhile, Jarrod and Diego were running behind the group to protect the back. Diego glared at Jarrod, whom he blamed for his romantic crisis. Jarrod glared at Diego, whom he blamed for Sid's ultimate sadness and his lack of tail, so to speak.

"What are you looking at?" Diego called out.

"A pitiful excuse for a _mate_,and you?" Jarrod yelled back.

"Excuse me? It was all just fine until you showed up! I was fine and happy!" Diego shouted over the rumbling and angry sounds coming from the very determined oxen behind them.

"Yeah, _you_ were happy! But was your _mate_? I've been here for how long? And I could notice that Sid was putting on a happy front sometimes!" Diego sent a curious look at the wolf. Was he telling the truth?

"What do you mean?" Diego asked.

"Well…gosh running and yelling is tiring…he feels like you're more important to him than he is to you! He's always complimenting you and telling you he loved you, but you don't say those things back!"

"But…gosh, you're right! This is really hard! But I always smile when he says it and give him a hug or something." Diego replied.

"Yes, but he needs to be told those things! Any idiot can smile and nod!" Jarrod yelled out angrily, rolling his eyes at the tigers' romantic stupidity.

"I'm just not the most verbal guy! He knows that! And he knows how I feel about him…doesn't he?" Diego hated the thought that his mate felt neglected and that perhaps his mate had confided these thoughts in this _dog_ but not in him.

"Listen, we haven't talked **that **much! But I do think he feels like perhaps he's putting more emotion into this than you are." Jarrod hated that he was fast becoming a relationships counselor.

Diego was going to reply, but Manny and Ellie veered off to the right up a mountainside to where a cave was. Jarrod and Diego were quick to follow. They hoped that by going up the incline, the oxen would just give up. As they were running, Manny was closest to the mountain. Sid was bouncing up and down as they ran, and getting a little sick while they were at it, but that wasn't important. As many brushed against the mountain because Ellie moved closer to him, Sid hit against the rocks. The hit caused Manny to release Sid.

Sid went flying back, holding onto his mouth so as not to release the evidence of his motion sickness. Diego saw Sid come flying towards and he lifted himself on his hind legs to try and catch him. He did, but they landed hard.

"Oh, I'm gonna be sick!" Sid warned Diego.

"Not now, we gotta go!" Diego urged, getting up and nudging Sid.

"Okay, okay, I'm getting up…ouch!" Sid cried out, grabbing his ankle and falling down again.

"SID!" Diego shouted.

"We have to go!" Jarrod urged.

"I know, but I'm not leaving without him! Sid, are you okay?" Diego was by Sid's side, looking down at him. Jarrod was in front of them, towards the cave entrance. He couldn't leave them to die, but he wasn't one for suicide either.

"No, I can't…I can't walk. My ankle! You have to go! Just leave me here!" Sid urged.

"You are crazy if you think I'm going to leave you here alone!" Diego yelled out, his whole world narrowing on Sid.

"You have to! You'll die if you don't!" Sid begged, his lower lip trembling.

"And you'll die if I do!" Diego replied, leaning his head against Sid's.

"Sid, this may be the last chance I ever get to say this to you so…I love you. I love you…so, so much! You're my everything and I was stupid about what I said earlier! You're beautiful to me every way, even when you snore when you're sleeping! I made a promise to myself that we'd be together…until the end of our lives. I'm sorry it had to come this soon, but I'm not sorry that you're the one that's by my side when I die." Diego said lovingly, and he could swear at that moment that their hearts, though beating insanely fast, were beating in tandem.

"Oh, Diego!" Sid smiled happily, wrapping his arms around his tigers neck.

It was at this point that they realized that it was very quiet for it being there death day. They cautiously peaked up from one another and looked down the mountain to see a heard of teary eyed oxen, leaning against one another and sobbing loudly.

"That was **beautiful**!" One of them yelled loudly.

"I wish I had somebody say that to me!" Another yelled.

"You two are so great! You deserve each other!" Some others called out.

The others came out of the cave and they all talked. Jarrod explained what he had planned, which caused some angry, but the first to forgive him was Diego. Sid, surprisingly, had already figured it out, much to his own pride. Sharice and Sarah planned to stay with the heard, much to Crash and Eddie's delight. Jarrod left with the oxen, who turned out to be a very fun group, though a little too energetic and friendly. One of them kept on calling Manny 'buddy'.

That night, Diego and Sid cuddled together. They were whispering sweet nothings to each other, much to Sid's delight. Diego was telling Sid about how perfect Sid was to him. Sid was telling Diego about how perfect Diego was to him. They made promises to each other to be more open and tell each other things when they were important, and, in Sid's case he promised to tell Diego _everything_ from now on. That could only spell out a headache for Diego, but he was happy anyways and so was Sid. And what more matters when you're in love?


End file.
